


【盾冬】你教教我可以吗？（520贺文一发完 画手盾X写手冬）

by DWArou



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, 盾冬 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWArou/pseuds/DWArou
Summary: 就是大家520快乐！阿肉好惨一女的，昨天写好的锤基和盾冬贺文因为电脑送去维修没发成功，今天只能重新写，我的心好痛。==============画手盾X写手冬双向暗恋成真





	【盾冬】你教教我可以吗？（520贺文一发完 画手盾X写手冬）

盾冬  
521贺文，一发完  
老司机画手盾X新司机写手冬

==============  
你教教我可以吗？  
==============

[严重抗议拉灯行为！]  
[呜呜呜，每次都拉灯，太不符合脆皮鸭文学了。]  
[大大爱写啥写啥，但真的，好想吃肉啊！]  
[清水向已经满足不了你们这些食肉动物了。]  
[你们看X太太写的同人没，woc肉香四溢，简直了！]  
[求链接！]

[链接在此！！！！老福特：冬兵大大的回收站。]

[哈哈哈这名字太可爱了！冬大哭晕在厕所。冬大：你们都诽谤我，我没有写过肉！]

看着手机QQ群组里的聊天内容，Bucky，也就是他们口中的“冬兵大大”想了想，用自己的QQ小号在粉丝群里弱弱的询问着：[大家都想看肉吗？]

[是啊，真的，冬大每次都疯狂拉灯。虽然他的风格一向清水，但每次都搞得我心痒痒。]  
[对啊，他连写个接吻我都可以尖叫半个小时！]  
[诶，你们说，是不是冬大其实......还是个小处男哈哈哈哈~太可爱了~]  
[哈哈哈冬大写的可是原耽，而且他条件那么好，男孩子得天独厚啊，好想看他一本震精的给大家写科普肉文哈哈哈刺激！]  
[你这个震精就很灵性了。]

[一张同人黄图.jpg]

[啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——]  
[我晕了！！！盾太到底是个什么神仙！！每次都把冬大没写出来的场景画出来！]  
[不愧是冬大的盾牌，还记得以前盾太领着几个大粉和某家撕吗？从那以后他的画多了个签名图，然后盾太一炮打红哈哈哈，盾太真爱了！]

看着大家因为一张大尺度的图片而兴奋不已，Bucky也点开了那张图。嗯，果然是把他在小说里没有描绘的场景画出来了，画风很唯美，但内容很黄暴......和自己想象中的，还是有些不一样，太超过了......

画风有些眼熟，他看了看图片右下方的水印和画面里的签名——一个小小的圆形盾牌。他认识这个画手。这个人从自己第一部原创小说就开始为自己笔下的角色产出同人图。Bucky写的是原耽，但他笔下的人物都有自己的漫画形象，那些形象几乎都是出自这个画手之手。到后来，甚至画手的粉丝都与自己差不多了，甚至一度超过了自己。

不过这个画手从来不商用，也不会@自己，只是在每一幅画的配文上都会写——[to W.S]

W.S，那是Bucky的笔名，来源于一个电影，那个电影叫“The Winter Soldier”，他当时为这个电影的主角写过一篇人物分析，没想到一下子就火了，从那以后粉丝们也经常称呼他为“冬兵大大”，他还挺不好意思的。之后他也为很多电影写了影评，渐渐的粉丝多了起来，他开始转战阵地，开始接触同人创作，到现在开始写原创，想不到现在，他的原创也有了同人，而且那个画手挺长情的，几乎每一次Bucky更新，他都会按照章节剧情送上一幅图。

他还记得他微博回关这位大神的时候，那时粉丝群也是闹腾了好久，他真的不好意思，他还是需要回馈一下粉丝的。从他加了那个画手为微博关注后，他的微博首页经常飘着一些让人面红耳赤的图，当然，他也经常会看到那图里的主角其实就是自己笔下的人物。然后时间久了，他才发现这个被粉丝们成为“盾太”的画手，其实是一个漫画家，只不过画的都是耽美漫画，而且尺度还有点大，所以经常发同样的微博，配着他自己画的表情包——[哎哟，好怕蹲局子啊(╥╯^╰╥)。]

Bucky时常会猜测这个画手的性别，他觉得对方一定是女生，画风唯美这些不说，她特别喜欢在和粉丝互动的时候撒娇，喜欢发颜文字，还经常在自己的文下面发一串“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”的尖叫评论，怎么看，都像是女孩子。

她其实还是挺可爱的，就是有点黄暴。

这是冬大对自己大粉盾太的印象。

他继续看着手机里属于自己的粉丝群之一，看着大家还在激烈的讨论着那张大尺度的图，甚至比讨论他的剧情还积极。不得不说，冬兵大大有点抑郁了——看来，偶尔满足粉丝的要求，还是有必要的。

于是，他做出了让他后悔的一件事，他打开了微博，更新了一则动态——[青菜豆腐常伴，偶尔酒肉穿肠。听说你们想......]

果然，下面收到了一堆评论，清一色的都是：  
[要吃肉！！！！]  
[啊啊啊啊有生之年？？我是不是活得太久了~~~]  
[哇，冬大总算开荤了！老妈子哭晕在厕所。]

然后群里也爆炸了，Bucky关闭了消息提示，打开了笔电，将手指缓缓放到键盘上，凝神呼吸，在电脑打开后，新建文档点开，格式字体一通行云流水的操作——然后他捂着头往后仰去，工作转椅随着他的动作往后滑，然后又因为他抓住桌子固定在原地，轮子挣扎了几下认命的又趴会原来的地板。

“啊！怎么开车啊！”

冬兵大大陷入了迷茫之中，作为一个母胎单身23年的弯汉子，虽然大一时期有过一小段暗恋回忆，但那个人在他大一下学期就出国了。Bucky连自读都很少，每次晨勃也只是冷漠的顶着内裤洗脸刷牙等它自己熄火，或者实在不行，第二天醒来洗洗内裤。有时候他的损友Sam打趣他——你是文学家的手，沾不得人间烟火。而自己则是笑着骂他不正经。

他不是没有看过片子，男女也好男男也罢，他明明是在看人，却又感觉在看动物，哦，人类也算是高级动物。Sam后来给他找到了原因——性冷淡。是这样吗？其实Bucky不这样认为，他只是觉得没啥必要罢了。

不，现在他觉得有必要了。他一直信奉艺术来源于生活，即使他看过很多书，可是没试过就是没试过。这和写一些探险啊那些不同，毕竟探险生活不是每一个人都会经历，他可以充分发挥自己的想象。但性爱不一样，那事儿几乎大多数人都会去经历，所以写得再唯美，假的还是假的。能被人一眼识破，但是现在的快餐文学那么多，大家只要爽就好，根本不用在乎合理性，但是他不接受。他看过所谓的辣文，小攻们都是跳绳之丁，Bucky几乎可以想象一串男性器官缠在腰上是个什么样子。而小受们就是一言不合就洞口大开，看着就很痛......Bucky不由自主的捂了捂自己的屁股，不，他不要尝试，太可怕了。

可是怎么写啊......他有些暴躁的揉了揉头发，要不要去问一下别人？问下Sam？不那个万年直男还是单身狗的家伙怎么可能会给他讲男人怎么搞。那问谁啊？

Bucky打开自己的通讯录，他常年把自己关在家里写作，其他都交给他的好友兼助理，包括签约、出版各种事情都是Sam解决的，而他自己只要保证不超过三天不更新，按时交稿就行了。

不就是车吗？也不是什么大不了的事情，他什么没写过啊——不管是失去至亲的痛，还是绿光闪耀的帽，或者是狗血兄弟的情，他都写过，而且每一个描写都入木三分——可，他就是没有写过车，而且那个感觉，他真的写不来啊。敷衍是不可能敷衍的，到底找谁帮忙呢？

[我们要永远做冬兵大大的小盾牌！做他最坚强的后盾！]

一句话在脑海闪过，Bucky几乎能够听到一个萌妹子一脸坚定的说着这句话的样子，而且她又经常画耽美漫画，或许真的可以问一问。

于是，再三纠结之下，Bucky点开了“盾太”微博下面的私信框，小心翼翼的发出了那个字:

[在？]

然后便是漫长的等待，嗯，一分钟的漫长等待。

[在在在！大大，是你吗？真人？我搞到真的了？(*^▽^*)]

果然是个萌妹子啊~

[你好，其实我关注你很久了，不知道你有没有发现。]  
[当然啦！我当时还以为是您手滑。Σ(⊙▽⊙"a]  
[啊，不用一直说您，叫我Bucky就好，不要告诉别人哦~]他决定先和自己的铁粉混熟。  
[哈哈哈其实冬大您的名字早就暴露了...(✺ω✺)大家好多人都知道的，只是没有编辑到百科上。]  
[是这样吗！]他怎么没有发现！  
[那冬大找我有什么事情吗？我好激动！(✺ω✺)]

怎么办，问不出口！Bucky抱着手机躺倒在沙发上，他在聊天栏里酝酿着，他发现自己问不出口。

[诶！Σ(⊙▽⊙"a难道是冬大您卡肉了吗？！]

这个妹子不仅萌，不仅黄暴，还是个小机灵鬼！

[是的，因为你也知道，我一向不会炖肉......其实，看了你那么多作品，感觉都挺好的，想冒昧的问一下，可不可以给我传授一些经验，教教我可以吗？]Bucky简直觉得自己的羞耻心要把自己给埋了，他都能脑补那个萌妹脸上的表情是什么样了。

[啊，这个啊，￣□￣｜｜没关系的冬大，其实我也没有试过，我只是按照人体结构来绘制的。不过，应该还是有一定的用处的，只不过我表述能力不是很好啊= =]  
[没关系没关系，本就是我太冒昧了。还是很感谢你了~❤]

对面沉默了很久，太羞耻了，Bucky的脸有点红，自己到底在干什么傻事？

就在Bucky以为对话就这样结束的时候，对方突然发来了一串号码。  
[XXXXXXX，这个是我的个人WX，冬大可以加我，我语音给您讲一下我构图的经验？其实我是想抱冬大的大腿(✿◡‿◡)，不要拒绝我o(╥﹏╥)o]

啊，要语音啊......Bucky有点不好意思，毕竟对方是女孩子，这样语音讲huang图教程，会不会不太好......哎，自己怎么可以这样，搞文学的要从艺术的角度出发，加吧。

于是他添加上了他的小粉丝的微信，那人的朋友圈仅展示最近三天的动态。然后几分钟后，他看到小粉丝的动态更新了，是一张皮卡丘的图片：[加我了加我了，我今天也要为爱发电！]

知道是在说自己，Bucky有些不好意思，但是还是给那个动态点了个小小的赞。下一秒就收到了对方的语音请求。

“喂~冬大，不，Bucky~”

嗯，对方的声音听起来挺兴奋的，然后这个萌妹子的声音怎么.....那么像个男人？不，她就是个男人！他就是男人！

“.....你好，啊，你是男生啊。”Bucky说出来后立马意识到不对，“不，我的意思是你表情符号挺可爱的....呃，你别介意。”

什么情况，怎么感觉嘴瓢了，不会说话了，Bucky脸红了起来，幸好这只是语音不是视频！

“哈哈哈~”对方笑了起来，“因为装成女孩子的话，比较不容易暴露真实身份，毕竟我还得正经工作。要是被我老大发现我搞....”对方很明显把“黄色”两个字咽了回去，“搞副业，他又得压榨我。”

“说起来，我以为你是个耽美漫画家。”Bucky想起了对方微博相册里的图片。

“漫画家倒是真的，耽美其实也是业余画画。从小我就喜欢画画，画一切事物。”

画一切事物。

这句话让Bucky想起了什么，啊，那是他大一时候的一些小心思。人文学院的旁边就是美术学院，美术生们经常会在他们学院的小花园写生。那是他第一次看到了那个令他心动的人，那个人当时就站在小湖边，微风从湖面吹来，在水面上撩动起来涟漪，也撩动起来那个人的发丝，还撩动了Bucky的心。很奇怪，他甚至都不了解那个人，也许那就是一见钟情。这是后来Bucky对自己未有开始的恋爱的吐槽——没想到自己是个颜控。

但他知道不是的，当那双蓝色的眼睛向他看来时，当那淡红的嘴唇微微上扬时，当那人身上淡淡的油彩香钻进自己鼻子时，当那人将自己掉在地上的一张书签还给自己时，他沦陷了，沦陷在了那蓝色的海洋中。

“嘿，Steve，你画了什么？”那人的朋友从后面过来。

“画一切事物。”那个叫做Steve的人回头朝他的朋友说道，然后笑了两声，再和来人一起从他的身边走开，而那一刻Bucky就知道，自己的心也跟着他走了。

此时此刻，脑海里的声音和耳机里的声音重叠，Bucky觉得自己的呼吸都停滞了。房间的空调嗡嗡的送来凉意，但却擦不掉他额角渗出的汗水。不会的，这么多年了，可能只是像而已，毕竟耳机会让人的声音失真。

“喂？Bucky，能听到吗？奇怪，是卡了吗？”  
“没没有，我听着呢，刚刚笔掉床下了，我捡了下。”

一旦接受了某种设定，思维就会飞速往那边飞去。比如说Bucky刚刚觉得对方可能是Steve学长，现在便觉得他的声音更像了。他抑制不住自己的心跳，他感觉在电话的另一端，那个人就是Steve，他已经不知道对方在耳机里说什么了。

“是不是？”对方问了一句后便没了声音，似乎在等待自己的回应。

“啊？”Bucky愣了一下，“啊，我刚刚在做笔记，没写完呢，你说慢一点。”

“哈哈~”

天呐，连笑起来的声音都一样。Bucky紧张极了，要知道，他大一打听到Steve是大二的学长后，几次都偷偷的去那人经常写生的地方蹲点，然而他都没有和对方说过一句话。他心跳如雷。

“没事，这个不用记啦。”对方的语气带着笑意，“来吧，跟着我说的做，把你的左手握成圈，一开始稍微捏紧一点，留下一点点口。”

Bucky不明所以，将语音的声音开到最大，然后跟着对方的动作做了起来——将自己右手的食指和中指放到左手大拇指和食指握拳后留下的缝隙口。

“微微画圈，动作轻一点，这是在扩张。”

对方的声音从耳机里流淌过来，磁性的声音顺着Bucky的耳洞爬进了他的大脑，然后浑身的神经都变得酥麻了起来——我的天，他在说什么？扩张？

Bucky看着自己手里的动作，已经跟着Steve的指挥做到了将一根手指插进了那个握拳的小缝里了，这是在干嘛！语音指导就是和他模拟过程吗！

然后Bucky迅速的关掉了语音，他喘着粗气盯着对方发了的问号，一时间不知道该如何是好——完了，是自己请求对方教他的，然而自己现在这个反应......啊丢人！

[怎么了？Σ(⊙▽⊙"a]  
[......没事没事，我想我可能有点懂了。]

Bucky平复着自己的呼吸，他的耳边似乎还被那个像Steve一样的声音环绕着，他只觉得小腹有些发紧，放下手机，冲进了卫生间，打开冷水洗了把脸，冷水侵入眼睛的涩感让他更加清晰的想起了那一年Steve的笑脸。果然，自己还是忘不了他，忘不了那一段......持续到现在的暗恋。

他走出了卫生间，看着床上的手机，滑开解锁看着对方发来的话，久久说不出话......

=============

Steve看着再没有回复的聊天栏，他在想自己要不要撤回刚刚发的消息。他关注冬大很久了，久到那时候Bucky还不是冬兵大大的时候，早到那年的新生入学。作为迎新学长的他站在美术系的大本营处，他看到一个棕黑发的男生从他的旁边走过，他的身上有一股淡淡的洗衣皂的味道，在九月迎新的臭汗里像一阵清流淌过干涸的土地。

对方没说话，他低头看着手中的指导图册，然后嘴巴里在嘟囔着什么。

“需要帮助吗？”Steve走了过去。

“啊您好，请问人文学院的大本营在哪儿？”对方那双眼睛从指导图册上转向他，清澈的透着嫩草青色的蓝眼睛注视着他，像是迷失在森林又突然找到熟悉方向的小鹿，他的嘴角上扬，下巴的形状很可爱。

该死，居然是人文学院的吗？Steve当时的脑子里只有这句话，他不知道那是怎么回事，一见钟情？该死的他想去拉那个人的手，可是他的手却拉上了那人的行李箱：“我带你去。”

“啊，这怎么好意思...谢谢学长。”

一路上Steve和那个人都没有说话，对方一直在小本子上写写画画，似乎在记路线和楼号，而他则是盘算着怎么和这个人搭讪，怎么和这个人展开恋情，怎么和这个人接吻，然后和这个人结婚。等他想到两个人花白了头发看着夕阳的时候，他们已经到人文学院的地盘了。

人文学院的人一下就围了过来，他们两个甚至都没来得及打招呼，他就看着那个新生被一群女孩子围住叽叽喳喳的往签到处走，而对方则是无助的看向自己：“谢谢！下次见！”

“下次见。”

然后下次见面的时候，对方好像不认识自己，而那时候他已经知道了对方的名字，那人喜欢别人叫他“Bucky”。但那又怎样，对方不认识他，他都帮Bucky捡书签了对方还是一副陌生的惊恐表情。那让Steve有些不舒服，他不想老套的跟对方说“我们以前见过”，于是他朋友的到来拯救了他，让他与Bucky没有进行尴尬的“猜猜我是谁”的游戏。

然后，好像就一直没有机会说话了。他偶尔会在自己附近看到Bucky，但每次他想往那个人走，那个人都会像是没看到自己一样走开，也许是真的没有看到他。

再之后，Steve就出国了，他作为交换生去了其他学校，然后便没有再回自己的老学校，只是拿毕业证的时候出现了一下，不过可惜的是，他没有再遇见Bucky。

关注上冬兵大大的文其实很偶然，是因为他的女性朋友求他画一副同人图，而那对同人就是冬兵的第一部小说里的主人翁，是一个暗恋未遂的故事，结尾那淡淡的忧伤让他想起了自己大学时候的暗恋，他时常在想，如果时间回到那个迎新生的九月，他一定会牵住他的手，即使对方会惊讶，但他也要说：“嘿，我喜欢你，我们在一起吧。”

然后他便沉迷进了冬兵的文之中，那样细腻的笔法激发着他的灵感，于是他在业余时间开始为冬兵的文创作同人图，有段时间他觉得有些累。因为他正经的工作是一个少年漫派的漫画家，但在画冬兵的同人图时，又是另一个画风。一个原因是他不想别人认出他的画风，另一个原因是细腻的线条适合细腻的文笔。

他是什么时候从清水画手跑偏到黄暴画手的呢？可能就是在一个只有十个人的大粉集合群里，他知道了一个秘密——冬兵的真名叫James Buchanan Barnes，大家都叫他Bucky，A大人文系14届的毕业生。

冬兵就是Bucky！

Steve不知道自己那晚是怎么睡着的，他以为自己一辈子都不会再与那个棕黑发的少年有任何瓜葛，但是自己现在居然是他的粉头之一，这也太刺激了。他多少次想要私聊Bucky，尤其是Bucky回关他的那天，他几乎陷入癫狂状态，但不可以，一旦自己接触他，肯定会忍不住去追求他，给他带来困扰。因为Bucky的社交栏上清楚的写着“异性恋”，那三个字阻挡了他的脚步。有时候他想，就做普通朋友或者再不济做个校友也行啊，但不，只要他招惹上Bucky，他就绝对不会放过他，他会拉着他在头发花白的时候抱着小狗看夕阳。没错，这几年的幻想中，那个属于他们俩的家庭里多了几只小狗，他在幻想中看了看Bucky头上的小黑团，也许他们还会有猫。

然后，Bucky就来招惹自己了。当他收到私信里的那个[在？]时，他兴奋得几乎将刚画好的图全部删掉，他真的这样干了，极度兴奋的大脑让他出现了行为上的短路。然后他小心翼翼的回复着对方，维持着自己在网络上萌妹子的形象。

对方提的要求让他有些惊讶，果然，他们的冬大还是个雏儿，粉丝群里的八卦真是准得很。然后，在看到对方那一句[教教我可以吗？]的时候，他似乎都能想象到那小鹿般的大眼睛是什么样子，就和当初他在学校路迷路一个样。

他也开始不理智了——Steve决定去Bucky的朋友列表里占一个位置，至于语音教学不过是他的一个突发奇想，没想到却让他有些面红耳赤了。他给Bucky形容着那些动作，那些动作在他脑海里已经对Bucky做了无数次。然而Bucky呢？那家伙现在可能就真的迷茫的用自己的手重复着Steve嘴里的动作，然后他会脸红吧。

是的，绝对脸红了，因为Bucky挂了他的语音，这让Steve忍不住笑了出来——太明显了，那人害羞了。

[怎么了？Σ(⊙▽⊙"a]他故作迷茫的问。  
[......没事没事，我想我可能有点懂了。]对方不确定的回。

不，他不能就这样结束，他想要与Bucky有更深一步的交流，从朋友开始也行啊。于是，他快速的在微信上敲打着：

[其实我以前就认识你了，我们还是老校友，只不过我是美术系的，我的名字是Steve Grant Rogers.我们其实见过很多次，只不过都没什么机会认识而已。我们，可以做朋友吗？]

他发出了这段话，然后心跳就开始打鼓，他甚至都忘记加颜文字了，可是他不敢再看手机了。他好怕对方就一个简单的“哦”，即使他知道不会，但他还是怕。

一分钟，两分钟.....在过一分钟就没发撤回了，Steve急忙拿出手机，他怕了，他要撤回，可就在这时，手机震了震，只见Bucky给他了回复：

[好的，学长~❤]

========THE END=======


End file.
